


Needy

by glittermerm



Series: Trans Neil [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Shameless Smut, trans!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “Andrew!” Kevin yells. “Neil is being needy you might want to get in here.”





	

Neil is tired. He’d woken up extra early that morning to run. Add morning practice, a full day of classes, afternoon practice, and night practice with Kevin on top of that, and he’s pretty solidly worn out. As soon as they get back, he changes and collapses face first on the bed. 

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep, until he wakes up to Kevin gently maneuvering him under the covers, and crawling in next to him. Neil’s eyes blink open to meet Kevin’s green ones. Kevin leans down, pressing a kiss against Neil’s forehead. But Neil isn’t happy with that. He tips his face up, and pulls Kevin’s down for a proper kiss. Kevin indulges him for a few moments, but pulls back when Neil nips his lip and tries to coax him into a deeper kiss.

Kevin frowns down at him. “You’re exhausted Neil, go to sleep,” he scolds.

Neil pretends to consider for a moment. “Mmm, no,” is his answer. When Kevin still won’t kiss him back, Neil settles for latching onto Kevin’s neck. 

“Neil you need to go back to sleep,” Kevin tries to argue. But when Neil nips at the hinge of his jaw, Kevin groans and gives up. “Andrew!” Kevin yells. “Neil is being needy you might want to get in here.”

The next few moments are silent except for the sound of Neil sucking on Kevin’s neck.

“You can start without me,” Andrew shouts back. Kevin rolls his eyes, and pulls Neil’s face up to kiss him. He lets Neil deepen the kiss this time, and pushes the covers back. 

Kevin rolls on top of Neil, and Neil spreads his legs, lets Kevin lay between them. Neil sucks on Kevin’s lower lip, runs his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

“Your hair is getting long,” Neil comments as he breaks away to nip at Kevin’s jaw,

“Should I cut it?” Kevin asks breathily.

Neil considers for a moment, before tugging on Kevin’s hair. “No definitely not. You should definitely take your shirt off though.”

Kevin laughs and sits up, pulling his shirt off in one solid movement. Neil’s eyes rove over his bare torso, and he licks his lips. Kevin smirks, he knows what he does to Neil. Neil relishes in it for a few moments before sitting up and shedding his own shirt. 

Kevin takes in the layered sports bras and sighs. “At least you took your binder off this time.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Are you gonna get back down here or what?” he challenges.

Kevin surges forward and kisses Neil, presses him back into the bed. He works his way down, kissing across Neil’s jaw, stops for a moment to bite into the flesh of Neil’s neck where he’s most sensitive, and revels in the feeling of Neil tugging at his hair.

He skips Neil’s chest, kisses down his stomach, bites along his hip bones. Kevin grabs ahold of Neil’s shorts, and looks up at Neil for permission. Neil nods, and lifts his hips to let Kevin tug his shorts off. Kevin kisses Neil’s thigh.

“Do you want your dick?” he asks, and Neil shakes his head.

“Not tonight. Go get the lube though,” he orders, kicking at Kevin.

Kevin climbs off the bed, and pulls his own shorts and boxers off, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Neil pulls his boxers off and throws them to join the pile. 

Kevin drops a condom and a bottle of lube on the bed. Neil pulls Kevin down for a bruising kiss before rolling over on his stomach. Kevin settles on the bed behind him, leans down and presses a kiss to Neil’s tailbone. 

“Are you ready?” Kevin asks.

Neil tilts his head to make eye contact with him. “Yes, Kevin.”

Kevin opens the bottle of lube, and generously coats his fingers. He rubs the pad of his finger against Neil’s hole before slowly pushing in. Neil hisses at first but quickly relaxes. Kevin works him open slow. He loves the way Neil takes it, tries to bury his moans in the pillow as Kevin scissors his fingers in him.

He’s three fingers in when Neil starts to beg, and hump back against Kevin’s hand. “Please. Kevin please. Kevin, fuck me, god dammit.”

Kevin is biting his lip to keep from laughing. It’s simultaneously amusing and arousing when Neil begs. He leans up and kisses the back of Neil’s neck. “You want me to fuck you baby?”

“God, Kevin, please,” Neil whimpers, and Kevin finally relents. Neil whines when he pulls his fingers out, but the sound of the condom wrapper ripping soothes him for the moment. Kevin lubes himself up, and rolls Neil on his side.

“Andrew,” Kevin shouts. “If you don’t get in here, you’re going to miss the entire thing.”

Andrew doesn’t answer and Kevin doesn’t wait for him to. He presses himself up against Neil’s back. Neil turns his head and they share a breathy kiss. Neil whines into Kevin’s mouth as he pushes in. Neil pulls away from the kiss, and lets his head drop forward.  
“Fuck, Kevin,” Neil whines. 

Kevin stills, and presses kisses against the back of Neil’s head. “Shh,” he soothes. “Take your time.” He runs a comforting hand down Neil’s side until Neil relaxes again, and he pushes in some more. 

It’s easier after that, and it’s not long before Kevin is fully inside of Neil. It’s at this moment Andrew walks into the room. He looks at them casually, as if his boyfriends aren’t naked and fucking on their bed. Kevin rolls his hips, and Neil moans, clutching Kevin’s arm where it’s rested across his chest.

Once he’s sure Neil is comfortable, Kevin snaps his hips harder, and Neil gets louder. This gets Andrew moving finally. He strides over to the bed. He pulls Kevin in for a hard kiss, pulling on his hair the way Neil had earlier. 

“Andrew,” Neil whines from beneath them. Andrew pulls away from Kevin to lean down and kiss Neil with intensity. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks, once Andrew pulls away. Andrew just raises an eyebrow.

Neil takes Andrew’s hand, and guides it down between his legs. Andrew goes very still. “Neil,” he says, a warning in his tone.

“I mean it Andrew. I want you to touch me there,” Neil answers, and he’s glad Kevin has stopped moving, because this conversation is hard enough to focus on as it is. “I want both of you in me.” Neil can feel the shudder of want run through Kevin in the way he jerks his hips. 

Andrew takes a few more moments. “Okay, it’s a yes then. If that’s what you want.” Neil nods enthusiastically. “If you get uncomfortable at all, you tell me to stop. Otherwise I will kill you. Do you understand me Abram?”

“Yes, Andrew, I understand. Now please,” Neil whines. Kevin starts to move again as Andrew slips a finger inside Neil’s vagina. Neil lets out a little sigh of encouragement, and it’s not long before Andrew is able to slip a second finger in. 

“Fuck,” Neil breathes out. “Andrew, more, please,” he whines. He’s desperate to have both of his boys in him. “Hurry the fuck up,” he snaps when Andrew doesn’t oblige him. 

Andrew fingers him painfully slow after that, and the slick sounds of Andrew fingering him and Kevin fucking into him is painfully arousing. Neil is whining into the pillow, jerking his hips, and he feels like he’s going to lose it.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks, pulling his fingers out.  
“Yes!” Neil croaks.

Andrew slips off the bed, pawing through the bedside drawer for a condom. Kevin fucks him slowly as they both watch Andrew roll it on. Neil whines into Kevin’s arm. 

Andrew positions himself on the bed, and pulls Neil’s leg over his thigh. Kevin shifts so they can both fuck Neil.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks again, and Neil is practically vibrating with need.

“Yes, Andrew, god yes,” he whines. Neil loops an arm around Andrew’s neck and pulls him in for a dirty, open mouthed kiss.

Andrew pushes in and Neil freezes when they’re both fully inside him.

“Neil,” Andrew starts, but Neil shakes his head.

“Fuck. I’m just, so fucking full. Jesus, you two,” he’s almost babbling, but shuts up when Andrew thrusts gently. He whimpers, and grinds down against them.

“Fuck, Andrew, I can feel you,” Kevin groans, and thrusts more firmly.

Neil buries his face in the crook of Andrew’s neck, and sucks a bruising mark there to keep from whining as both his boys fuck into him. He’s never felt this full, and it feels so good, and so safe. It’s hard to focus. Kevin has an arm wrapped around Neil, Neil around Andrew, and Andrew around both of them, and Neil is glad because he feels like he’s falling. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Andrew, Kevin, fuck. I’m gonna come,” Neil whines, and lets his arm slip down between his legs to rub his clit as Andrew and Kevin keep fucking into him. He comes quickly after that and it feels like the air’s been punched out of him, and his vision grays out for a moment. He can hear himself babbling but it sounds far away.

Kevin and Andrew aren’t far behind. Andrew comes silently, his hand tightening on Kevin’s arm. Kevin comes loudly, biting into Neil’s shoulder to keep from shouting. They all shake through it together. 

Neil whines at the feeling of emptiness when they both pull out, but he can also feel the pull of exhaustion coming back. Kevin and Andrew climb off the bed to clean themselves up, and by the time they come back Neil is dead to the world. 

Andrew rolls his eyes, and Kevin just sighs and crawls in next to Neil, pulling the covers back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, productivity, nice to meet you. Anyway, this is near and dear to my heart, and is dedicated to all my fellow trans boys out there. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr @ kevindayofficial!


End file.
